villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lickboot
Lickboot is the secondary antagonist of the 1992 animated film Tom and Jerry: The Movie. He is Aunt Pristine Figg's lawyer and accomplice, and they both want to capture Robyn Starling so they can have her father's inheritance money. He was voiced by the late , who also played Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Shere Khan in Disney's The Jungle Book 2 and Talespin, Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and Megabyte in ReBoot. Biography Lickboot first appears when he drinks a cup of tea and Lickboot told Figg that she will be able to live without Robyn. Because of this, Figg told Lickboot to shut up and called him a hoodoo. But Lickboot replies that it is true and that her Starling trust fund money will go bye-bye, and she will be out in the cold, and Figg tells him to scheme and stop talking. Lickboot and Figg then sing a song about money. Then they discuss about Robyn's father still alive, that he survived the avalanche. When Figg discovers Robyn has escaped again, she, Lickboot and Ferdinand try to find Robyn under the bridge, but Tom, Jerry and Robyn escaped on a raft in the river. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand create a million dollar reward for Robyn on every milk carton. The three villains found out that Robyn is located at Captain Kiddie's carnival due to her separated from Tom and Jerry when their raft crashed into a ship, and immediately drive there to fetch her. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand arrived at the carnival to fetch Robyn, but she, Tom and Jerry escape yet again on a boat. The three villains pursue the three heroes across the country. Eventually, he, Ferdinand and Figg corners her in the cottage. Lickboot grabs Robyn's wrist and tries to convinces her to never run away again. But only Robyn attacks Lickboot by kicking him on his leg, causing him to release her and bounce in pain. Lickboot accidentally set the cottage ablaze in the process after bumping into Figg while she tried to catch Robyn. Lickboot tries to convince her to go safety in vain, but Robyn refuses, and he and Figg are forced to escape. Lickboot got the keys, but Figg knocks all the keys off the chain. Eventually Lickboot found the right key to escape, but unfortunately, he and Figg are tripped by Ferdinand, and the three fallen to the boat. The boat activates and goes haywire in the process, and sails away towards an unknown fate. It's completely unknown what happened with Lickboot along with Figg and Ferdinand afterwards, but as there was no one to captain the steam boat, it is likely that the boat eventually crashed or went over a waterfall (if there were any), taking them to their deaths. Alternatively, they may have survived and were later arrested for their crimes and for planting a $1,000,000 bounty reward on Robyn, which is cancelled afterwards by Robyn's father, who as well presumably gets Lickboot fired as his lawyer (unless Lickboot didn't survive). Gallery 0-0.jpg Aunt Figg's henchmen.jpg|Lickboot with Captain Kiddie, Squawk, Dr. Applecheek and Ferdinand MONEY.jpg|"We've got to have...MONEY." Lickboot's evil grin Trivia *Despite being a villain, Lickboot does not seem to be completely evil as he seemed genuinely concerned about Robyn's safety, telling her she needed to get out of the cabin before it burned down, and while Figg wanted to leave Robyn to die, Lickboot was more reluctant. *Despite that Tom and Jerry: The Movie was harshly received by both critics and fans and has been disregarded from canon, Lickboot has received unanimous praise in recent years by most fans due his iconic quote "We've got to have money!", which is now a YouTube meme after it was popularized by the Nostalgia Critic. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Golddiggers Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mobsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil